1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly adapted for a flat cable, and is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,955.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat type cables such as flexible flat cables (“FFC”) and flexible printed cables (“FPC”) are widely used in electric and electronic appliances and more specifically in computers, computer peripherals and computer devices and they are connected to such appliances via electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,476 B1 discloses an electrical connector for a flat type cable that has a stiff backup element at one end portion thereof. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing having a cavity for receiving the end portion of the flat cable, a retaining member formed with a retainer block which has flat surfaces and is inserted in the cavity of the insulating housing, and a holding member engaging with the retaining member and further having connecting arms that connect the holding member to the insulating housing with the retaining member disposed between. Thus, the end portion of the flat cable formed a crank shape inside the connector and the stiff backup element unbendable inside the connector prevents the cable from being pulled out of the electrical connector. This kind of electrical connector is unique and easily assembled to the flexible flat cable. However, as the additional stiff backup element is required for the flexible flat cable, extra work is needed and the manufacturing costs may increase, thus a product price may increase.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.